This invention relates generally mount plates and, more specifically, to mount plates that allow one to quickly attach or detach a shock and vibration mount.
None
None
None
Shock and vibration mounts are used to isolate equipment from shock and vibration. Generally, one end of a shock mount is secured to a rigid support surface such as a wall and the other end is secured to an object such as a cabinet containing equipment that needs to be isolated from shock and vibration. From time to time the equipment may need to be serviced, which can require removing the equipment to a remote location. To remove the equipment it is oftentimes times necessary to detach the shock and vibration mounts. When the equipment servicing is completed it is necessary to reattach the shock and vibration mounts. As shock and vibration mounts are generally located in low clearance regions between a support structure and a cabinet there is generally little space for an operator to engage or disengage the elastomer mounts. As a result blind fasteners are often used to secure the shock and vibration mounts. As the blind fasteners are not visible from the front or rear of the shock mount or cabinet they normally can be accessed by a worker placing a special tool between the support structure and the cabinet. Obviously, this is an undesirable condition since the worker is working blind. In addition, if the worker is not familiar with the mount hardware it is difficult for the worker to determine how to detach the shock and vibration mount as well as the type of tool to use. A further difficulty is that when the shock and vibration mounts are reattached one cannot always easily align the shock and vibration mounts if blind fasteners are used. The present invention provides the ability to install mounts in a blind position without fear of misalignment of the mount or to detach and reattach a mount with assurance that the mount will be in proper alignment.
The present invention provides a mount locking plate which is secured to an end of a shock and vibration mount. The mount locking plate has stationary members and complementary moveable members. The stationary members are secured to a support structure with the complementary movable members securable to an end of a shock and vibration mount. Securing the mount to the complementary movable members allows an operator positioned in a frontal position to the mount locking plate to attach or detach the shock and vibration mounts from the mount locking plate by engaging or disengaging the stationary and complementary moveable members. In addition, the mount locking plate includes guide alignment surfaces so that if when one removes and replaces the shock and vibration mount one can quickly place the shock and vibration mount in the proper location.
A mount locking plate with the mount locking plate including plate members for fixedly securing to a support surface and a pair of longitudinally displaceable complementary members that can be laterally positioned proximate the plate members. The complementary members can be longitudinally displaced with respect to one another to bring the displaceable complementary members into interlocked and aligned engagement with the plate members. A fastener allows the positioning of the displaceable complementary members into interlocked and aligned engagement from a position laterally removed from the mount locking plate.